Blister packages are commonly used to support a variety of consumable products such as gum pieces. A conventional blister package includes a blister tray, having individual blisters each supporting an individual gum piece. The open face blister tray may be housed within a sleeve which slidably accommodates the blister tray. To access one of the gum pieces, the user slides the blister tray out from the sleeve to expose one or more of the blisters.
One type of gum product which is housed in conventional blister packages are center filled gum slabs which include a solid exterior and a liquid or soft interior. The blister package must provide adequate separation and structural protection to these center filled gum slabs so as to prevent crushing of the gum slabs thereby releasing the liquid center.
Many other forms of packaging are also known for supporting individual gum pieces such as sticks or slabs. Packages such as those having reclosable flaps which are openable to expose the gum pieces are prevalent. However, this type of package is not readily transferable for use with center filled gum pieces due to the particular nature of the product.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved reclosable blister package which will accommodate center-filled gum pieces.